Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Merchandise
Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Manga **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Official Posters **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Promotional Material **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Merchandise T-Shirts Yangart800.jpg|Yang silhouette design from the "Yellow" Trailer shirt Yang motorcycle akira.jpg|Yang and her motorcycle in the style of Akira. Bumblebee store.jpg|Yang and Blake on the Bumblebee shirt exclusive to Australia RWBY_Pocket_800_Art_large.png|''RWBY Chibi'' pocket shirt design. RWBY Yang Xiao Long Japanese Emblem Tee.png|''RWBY'' Yang Xiao Long Japanese Emblem Tee . RWBY Pixelated T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Pixelated T-Shirt RWBY Color Block Long Sleeve T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Color Block Long Sleeve T-Shirt RWBY Yang Color Pop T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Yang Color Pop T-Shirt RWBY Yang Tie Dye T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Yang Tie Dye T-Shirt RWBY Yang Xiao Long Woodblock Pocket T-Shirt.jpg|''RWBY'' Yang Xiao Long Woodblock Pocket T-Shirt RWBY Huntress T-Shirt.jpg|''RWBY'' Huntress T-Shirt RWBY Kawaii Floral Print T-Shirt.jpg|''RWBY'' Kawaii Floral Print T-Shirt RWBY Yang Signature T-Shirt.jpg|''RWBY' Yang Signature T-Shirt'' RWBY Yang Plaid T-Shirt.jpg|''RWBY' Yang Plaid T-Shirt'' Limited Edition RWBY Blake and Yang Sketch T-Shirt.png|Limited Edition RWBY Blake and Yang Sketch T-Shirt RWBY Friendly Team T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Friendly Team T-Shirt Long Sleeves T- Shirts RWBY_Chibi_Adventures_Long_Sleeve_Tee.png|''RWBY'' Chibi Adventures Long Sleeve Tee. RWBY Yang Foil Long Sleeve T-shirt.png|''RWBY'' Yang Foil Long sleeve T-Shirt Limited Edition RWBY Yang Xiao Long Women's Hoodie.png|Limited Edition RWBY Yang Xiao Long Women's Hoodie Crewneck Sweatshirts RWBY Yang vs Adam Sumi-E Crewneck Sweatshirt.jpg|''RWBY'' Yang vs Adam Sumi-E Crewneck Sweatshirt Hoodie RWBY Yang Xiao Long Cosplay Hoodie.png|''RWBY'' Yang Xiao Long Cosplay Hoodie RWBY Kawaii Women's Floral Print Zip-Up Hoodie.jpg|''RWBY'' Kawaii Women's Floral Print Zip-Up Hoodie Limited Edition RWBY Blake and Yang Sketch Hoodie.png|Limited Edition RWBY Blake and Yang Sketch Hoodie Dresses RWBY Kawaii Women's Floral Print Dress.jpg|''RWBY'' Kawaii Women's Floral Print Dress Pajamas RWBY Yang Cosplay Pajama Set.png|''RWBY'' Yang Cosplay Pajama Set Manga Merchandises Limited Edition RWBY Manga Yang Cell T-Shirt.png|Limited Edition RWBY Manga Yang Cell T-Shirt RWBY Manga Team RWBY Zip-Up Hoodie.png|''RWBY'' Manga Team RWBY Zip-Up Hoodie RWBY Manga Team RWBY 5-Panel Hat.png|''RWBY'' Manga Team RWBY 5-Panel Hat RWBY Manga Yang Cell T- Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Manga Yang Cell T- Shirt RWBY Manga Women's Zip Up Hoodie.jpg|''RWBY'' Manga Women's Zip Up Hoodie RWBY Manga Future is Female Women's Tank Top.jpg|''RWBY'' Manga Future is Female Women's Tank Top RWBY Limited Edition Womens Manga Fight Like a Girl Tank.png|''RWBY'' Limited Edition Womens Manga Fight Like a Girl Tank Limited Edition RWBY Blake and Yang Barred Sketch T-Shirt.jpg|Limited Edition RWBY Blake and Yang Barred Sketch T-Shirt Limited Edition Team RWBY Sketch T-Shirt.png|Limited Edition Team RWBY Sketch T-Shirt Limited Edition Team RWBY Sketch Coaches Jacket.png|Limited Edition Team RWBY Sketch Coaches Jacket Media Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray set.png|Volume 1 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray set with Limited Edition copy. Rwby jpn dub volume 2 set.png|RWBY volume 2 Japanese dub set. Rwby jpn dub volume 3 set.jpg|RWBY volume 3 Japanese dub set. Accessories Badges and Pins RWBY Vytal Button Pack 1 - Team RWBY.png|''RWBY'' Vytal Button Pack 1 - Team RWBY. RWBY_Chibi_Enamel_Pin-_Yang.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Enamel Pin - Yang. Pop Sockets RWBY Yang Emblem PopSocket.png|''RWBY'' Yang Emblem Pop Socket Action, Plush and Other Figures Yang Figurine.jpg|Yang figurine by McFarlane toys RWBY Yang Xiao Long JP figure.jpg|''RWBY'' Japanese Yang Xiao Long figure. plush_yang_large.jpg|Yang plush RWBY_Yang_2.jpg|Yang chibi plush RWBY_3_0_2.png|Yang Figure by Threezero RWBY Yang Xiao Long 9 Plush.png|''RWBY'' Yang Xiao Long 9" Plush Yang Vinyl Figure.jpg|''RWBY'' Yang Xiao Long Vinyl Figure 40327 RWBY YangXiaoLong POP RENDERS HiRes large.jpg|Yang Xiao Long Funko Pop! Figurine Lanyards RWBY Chibi Yang Lanyard.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Yang Lanyard RWBY Chibi Adventurers Lanyard.png|''RWBY'' Chibi Adventurers Lanyard Posters and Scrolls RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster.jpg|Yang on RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster. RWBY Vol 4 The marvelous Seven Poster.jpg|Yang on RWBY Vol 4 The Marvelous Seven Poster. RWBY_Vol_5_Heroes_Poster.jpg|RWBY Vol 5 Heroes Tee. RWBY_Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Road Rage Poster Vinyl Decals yang emblem.png RWBY Yang Window Peeker Decal.png|''RWBY'' Yang Window Peeker Decal Games Yang card.png|Yang from the RWBY Playing Cards deck. Rwby combat ready box art.jpg|Box art for the RWBY: Combat Ready board game. RWBY Combat Ready Board Game.png|''RWBY'' Combat Ready Board Game Books World of rwby official companion.jpg|World of RWBY Official Companion cover Bottles, Glass, Mugs, and Tumblers RWBY Team RWBY Pint Glass Set.png|''RWBY'' Team RWBY Pint Glass Set Mischievous Products RWBY 2020 Calendar.png|''RWBY'' 2020 Calendar RWBY Throw Blanket.jpg|''RWBY'' Throw Blanket Category:Image Gallery Category:Yang Xiao Long images Category:Character images